


Halisi Malkia, the Angel [Biography Commission]

by fakesacrifice (orphan_account)



Category: Lioden (Video Game)
Genre: Animals, Betrayal, Character Death, Gen, Lions, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Parent Death, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fakesacrifice
Summary: The story of an devilishly clever angel known as Halisi Malkia.





	Halisi Malkia, the Angel [Biography Commission]

The skinny leopon set her only daughter down in the dusty cavern. With every step, she stirred up a new cloud of dirt. The small cub's father, Asriel, the lion that had fused with a demon, was not present. But it had been him that commanded her to be rid of the non-hybrid child. Maria licked the cub over a few times before laying down beside her.

"Hopefully my next litter will be of use to the king... Damn him. It hurts too much to part with a cub like this." And with this, she walked outside. She knew this area belonged to another king. Maybe one of his lionesses would take in the poor cub out of pity. The den should be safe until then.

The den was not safe from the sweltering heat though, and within a few hours, the heat had seeped into the den from the midday sun. The cub cried out every so often, but its efforts were fruitless.

 

* * *

 

 

Oriethyia was doing his daily rounds. Bushes, clear. Clearing, clear. Rocks, clear. Cave... Wait. The lion padded closer. There was a small, dusty cub amongst the cobwebs and pebbles. It felt hot to the touch. Heavens knew how long it had been there. Oriethyia scooped up the cub in his jaws and ran it back to the den, where he gave it to his best lionesses to take care of.

But even the other lionesses didn't want her once she got better. So, she only had Oriethyia, and to Oriethyia she looked up. He was so busy all the time, he hardly ever had time for her as a cub. But that didn't stop her from being his literal shadow. Halisi often pretended she was him in her free time. She was so eager to grow up to become a successful leader, that she rushed through her daily training to make extra time to follow the king around.

She loved him, deeply. And her love for him only grew as she came around into adulthood. But it was not the typical type of love. She did not really love him. She loved his power.

Her love for his power was so strong that she devised a special plan. A plan that no one else could know about.

 

* * *

 

 

She would approach him, proudly. "My liege, _goeie more (good morning)!_ " she addressed him, one early, chilly morning.

_"Ja? Hoe gaan dit (Yes? How are you)?"_ He responded in Afrikaans, turning around with a smile. "I'm in the middle of receiving a report, what is it my child?" She loved when he called her that. Her biggest idol, being close to him. It gave her a warmth in her chest.

"I have found some herbs at a waterfall, I was wondering, _kan jy my help (can you help me)?_ Our shaman won't even look at me.." She gave him big eyes before looking down, feigning sadness; when in fact, she had not inquired anything to the shaman.

The king could not resist a cub he had raised by his own paws. "Well," he began. Halisi looked up and smiled, flattening her broad ears. "I suppose I could come, give me a moment."

Yes! This was it! Her plan was set in motion, all she had to do was execute it. The pair, after the king finished up his report, began heading southwards of the den-site. "So," the angelic king piped up, "What exactly did you find?"

"Well, I found Mugworts, wild sorrel, many-petalled Jasmine, and wild malva. It appears to be enough to replenish our stock quite well." She was lying through her razor-sharp teeth. The words rolled off her tongue, coated in falseness like sweet honey. And the king did not seem to be aware.

_"Dit is goed, dankie, my kind (that is good, thank you, my child)."_

 

* * *

 

Many minutes passed, and soon they were at the waterfall. It was gorgeous. Halisi had been there many a time-- she had snuck out of training to come here and be in solitude. The king padded into the clearing, but Halisi stayed behind, crouching down in the thick, vibrant brush.

"Halisi? The king asked, rearing his head up from having a sip of the crisp, clean water. It was unlike that of the waterhole water. Much more refreshing.

Halisi padded out of the shadows, her eyes dark. "I believe you're mistaken why I took you here, father. You see, I don't love you. I love your power. I always have. I've always been jealous of you.." The sleek, muscular lioness prowled around the old king.

"What do you mean. What's going on here?! I demand you tell me, Halisi." The king feebly stood, his aging stature truly showing.

Halisi simply grinned a dark, toothy grin. Stalking forward, she swiped her tongue across her black, dry lips. Then, she turned unexpectedly to the left with wide eyes, _"Shit!"_ The king turned, surprised.

That's when she leaped on him, jaws wrapped tight around his jugular. Due to the fact he was of the felis mutation, you would have expected him to have the upper hand, but years of hard work and battling left him worn out.

"You.." The dying king hissed with his last breaths, sputtering and coughing. "I _trusted_ you! _I.. I raised you.._ " He choked out. The lioness atop him merely bit down harder, her heart cold like the morning frost on the leaves. Oriethyia kicked and flailed, trying to swipe his attacker, but his efforts were futile, his doom was nigh; inevitable. It was a slow passing. The king's green and yellow-red rolled back into his head slowly, and the resistance slowed to a halt.

Halisi got off him, glaring at his deceased body. For extra measure, she clawed his stomach and sides, to make it seem like there was more of a struggle. "This hurts me more than it ever hurt you," she growled, kicking his body into the water source before bounding off to camp.

 

* * *

 

_"Everyone! The king was murdered!"_ Halisi skirted into camp, shouting. She attracted the attention of her pridemates as mothers herded their cubs into the den. The young lioness hopped up on top of the tallest rock to make her announcement.

  
_"The king is dead."_

Gasps were heard around the clearing, and then, muttering.

"He was murdered by hyenas! But! He had one final request. That I.. His child, raised by his paw alone, become the leader. I promised him as his life force dripped away into the water, that I would protect our people." She took a humble stance, looking down at her paws, before raising her head proudly once more.

"From this day forward, I shall lead you all!"


End file.
